Couldn't Think of a Clever Title
by Lottalita
Summary: Draco defeats Voldemort and saves Harry's ass. Now what? I know it's a horrible summary, but read if you think you can stand the horror!
1. The End of Voldemort and the Start of a ...

I, in no way or form, own any of the characters in this story. They belong to the goddess named J.K. Rowling.  
  
Caped and masked figures passed the ominous grave stones and began to close him in. Not that he could go anywhere, mind you. The Death Eaters circled his prone form, tied to Tom Riddle's final resting place. At least it was supposed to be. Tom Riddle- better known to the wizarding world as Lord Voldemort- had risen, yet again. And still, the Ministry of Magic refuses to believe Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
And now, here he was, almost a sixth year tied back to back with the Boy- Who-Would-Not-Fucking-Die, awaiting his punishment for disobedience. At least when it was just Lucious he could attempt to duck the swing of the cane. But now, tied down and surrounded by Death Eaters, Draco Malfoy didn't really see a way out of this mess.  
  
*Stupid fucking Lucious had to rat me out to Voldemort and now my final moments are going to be spent tied to Scar head* he thought angrily to himself. Though, if the circumstances had been changed, he wouldn't be too upset about it. In fact, every petty and spiteful word he aimed at Potter was a cover up for how he really felt. *Not that anyone will ever know or understand that aspect.*  
  
Voldemort apparated into the circle and his presence began to rouse Harry. The situation registered in his mind as Voldemort hissed out his first words, causing searing pain to Harry's scar.  
  
"Draco Malfoy." Voldemort trailed off, slit red eyes showing little surprise at his presence. It was then that Harry craned his neck around to see that it was in fact, Malfoy who he was tied to. Even though his vision was still a little fuzzy, he saw Malfoy, silver-blond hair stringy around his shoulders, a bruise covering almost one whole side of his face and dirt clumped to his defiant expression aimed at Voldemort.  
  
"Malfoy!" Harry hissed, trying to keep the surprise out of his voice, "What in the Gods names are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, when you tell Lucious that you don't want to be a Death Eater, he usually won't take it too lightly."  
  
"Wait, what? Since when don't you want to be a Death Eater? I thought that that's what you've been aspiring to all these years."  
  
"No, I've never wanted to be a Death Eater. It's something that's been forced on me since I was three. I don't hate muggles enough to kill them. And now Lucious decided that the 'Dark Lord'," he expressed with finger quotes, "should be the one to punish me. So basically, I'm in deep shit," he finished with his patented Malfoy smirk.  
  
"So how did you manage to get caught again? Did you stand outside a Death Eater meting with a sign that said "catch me" around your neck?" Malfoy asked, sarcasm dripping from his voice. Harry rolled his eyes while replying.  
  
"No, you jackass. My stupid family wanted to go on vacation so they dropped me off at my Aunt Betsy's house. I would've had a great time if only I had realized that I had no magical barriers a few more minutes before Voldemort arrived. She didn't even have a chance to scream," Harry explained sorrowfully. Draco cast him a sympathetic glance when they heard people clapping sarcastically.  
  
Breaking eye contact, they looked around to see the Death Eaters mock applauding and Voldemort pretending to shed a tear.  
  
"How very touching. Really. The Boy-Who-Lived and his archenemy are making nice before they meet their messy end. Well, I hate to break it to you, but friendship time is over. Now it's time for Draco to be punished," Voldemort finished while cackling gleefully.  
  
Before either could get a word in edgewise, he raised his wand and shouted, "Crucio!"  
  
Draco's entire body felt as if it had been set aflame. He bit his lip to hold back the scream as his insides felt as though they were being ripped apart. Blood dripped down over his pale lips and on his chin. The pain from Harry's scar tripled and he screamed at Voldemort to stop. Instead, he doubled his efforts and Draco could not help but to let the scream rip through him.  
  
A figure ran forward, throwing off the mask to reveal the silver blond hair matching Draco's and the aristocratic face of Lucious, contorted by anger and fear. He shouted for Voldemort to stop and he put his arm down in surprise as Lucious ran towards the slumped form of Draco.  
  
Voldemort's red slitted eyes narrowed even more and he put the Cruciatus curse on Lucious, causing him to fall to his son's feet. After he finished with Lucious, he did the same to Harry. Draco looked in horror and that quickly turned to anger. Voldemort stumbled back from the amount of unmaintained magic that seemed to roll off of Draco in waves. The bindings on Harry and Draco's hands snapped and Harry stumbled onto one knee. Draco's face turned from normal anger to extremely pissed off and he rose off the ground a few inches as both Lucious and Voldemort stared in horror.  
  
"Accio wand!" was shouted right before, "AVADA KEDAVRA!!!!!"  
  
A bright green light shot out of Draco's wand and struck Voldemort. The look of horror was permanently etched into his face as his corpse slumped over. The pain in Harry's scar ended and he fell from the gravestone. With his lightening quick Seeker reflexes, Draco caught Harry's unconscious body before it hit the ground. He lowered himself and then sat on the grave, cradling Harry in his arms. He cast every healing charm he could think of and the cuts on Harry's face began to close. Draco noticed movement out of the corner of his eye and his attention darted to the Death Eaters around him. They backed away slowly and then after Draco shot them the death glare, they turned and ran away. Ignoring his father's passed out form, he apparated to the outskirts of Hogwarts and started the long walk up to the school.  
  
(A/N: Well, This is my first real attempt at something like a slash. If you really like it or even if you can just barely tolerate it, please review! I need the motivation to finish it! Thanks!) 


	2. Healing from Pomfrey, Psychiatry from Sn...

Disclaimer: I, in no way or form, own the characters in this fic. They are owned by J.K. Rowling and I am only borrowing them for a little.  
  
Author's notes: Thank you so much for the feedback! These are the first reviews that I've ever gotten and I thank you all for the motivation. I worked my ass off the get this chapter out as soon as possible. Shout outs to Kanoi, Yoink Daydurfurits, alle, Dark Queen of Roses, and, DarkFang222. I would also like to thank whoever reviewed as Q(), I appreciate the constructive criticism. I'm sorry that this chapter is a little shorter than the first. Anyways, on to the story!  
  
  
  
The front doors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry flew open and Draco stepped into the school with Harry still unconscious in his arms. He sprinted through the damp castle and threw the door of the infirmary into the wall on his rush. Madame Pomfrey looked up in surprise and then quickly rushed over to take Harry from his arms. She checked him over and then gave him some healing potions through an IV. After Harry was settled, she turned to Draco who was standing by the bed with a far-off, pained look on his face. As she took a step towards him, however, he backed away.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, you need to let me heal you. Please come here so I can help," Madame Pomfrey urged gently, but to no avail. Draco just shook his head no and replied, "He needs more help than I do," and then stalked out of the room, robes swishing, Snape style. Madame Pomfrey watched him go and then proceeded down the hall to the Headmaster's office.  
  
She muttered the password - Vanilla cake - and then went up the stairs to inform Professor Dumbledore of their unexpected visitors.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco paced in Professor Snape's office after downing two glasses of his finest brandy. Snape glared at the figure, clearly amused at the boy's dilemma.  
  
"So let me get this straight. You were to be punished for refusing the Dark Mark and instead, you ended up saving Potter and killing Voldemort?" Snape drawled in a bored tone. Draco nodded curtly, lost in his thoughts. "And the reason you saved Potter's sorry ass is because you felt sorry for him?" Draco responded by lowering his face and slowly nodded again. Snape scoffed at the evident lie.  
  
"Do you really think I'll buy that bullshit? You didn't save Potter because you feel sorry for him. You're attracted to him," Snape stated, almost accusingly. Draco's head snapped up in shock, wondering how he had seen through the façade.  
  
"I can see right through the façade, so don't bother trying to deny it. The whole school has noticed. It's not like no one can see the glances you take when you think no one's looking. I've seen the little secret smiles and smirks when you get paired with him in Potions. That's the only reason I continued to pair you two together. It seemed to make you a little bit happier. Basically everyone knows and there are even some bets going around on how long it will take before you tow get together. So stop worrying and get over yourself. Every time you worry, you drain my supply of brandy and run a hole into my carpet with your pacing. Now get out of my office and get yourself cleaned up. That gash on your forehead is going to get infected," Snape scolded and shoved Draco out the door, locking it behind him. Draco sighed again and then walked back to the infirmary.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"We must find Draco. He might be more hurt than we think. Go find Severus, he would know where the boy went," Albus Dumbledore instructed Poppy Pomfrey before turning around to find a smirking Draco Malfoy leaning in the doorway.  
  
"No need. I'm here," he told them before being redirected to the empty bed next to Harry's. Poppy did a quick check and then healed the gash on his head. During this ordeal, Draco explained what happened to him and how the end of Voldemort came about. Albus sat quietly during the whole explanation and then after Draco was done, he stroked his beard in thought.  
  
"Well, it seems both you and Mr. Potter have had a very rough night. Why don't you get some sleep, hmm?" he suggested while standing and then headed for the door. Draco began to follow, intending to go back to his dorm in the dungeons when Dumbledore turned around and stopped him.  
  
"I think it would be best if you stayed in the infirmary for the night. Madame Pomfrey will want to keep an eye on you and I'm sure you would like to keep an eye on Mr. Potter also," he finished, making his way out the door. Draco lied back on the cold bed obediently and let sleep take his consciousness to another land. 


	3. Sleeping Partners and Interrruption by S...

Disclaimer: I, in no way or form own these characters and I do not make any profit from writing this. They are owned and make money for J.K. Rowling.  
  
Feedback: I love getting feedback, please review!  
  
Thank you's: Kanoi: I would love for you to be my devoted fan. It doesn't matter how good you are at it! ;)  
  
Yoink Daydurfurits: You did review before, but it's ok if you review again! I love getting feedback!  
  
Dark Queen of Roses: Thanks for the title suggestion. I'm taking it into consideration and I'll let you know.  
  
Adriana: Thanks for the great review, but I don't think a threesome with Ron will go along with the plot I have. I'll write another story featuring that just for you if you want though!  
  
Katie of Gryffindor: Sorry this took so long, hopefully you didn't die. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
And now, the story!!!!  
Draco jolted awake, sweat gleaming on his skin. He looked around in confusion for a few minutes before the memories came flooding back. He looked to his side to see Harry sleeping peacefully, the moonlight accentuating his tan skin. Draco's heartbeat slowed until it matched to rate at which Harry's chest moved up and down.  
  
*How is it that he can look so peaceful and at ease after all that he's been through? Gods, he even looks sexy when he's sleeping,* Draco's thoughts trailed off when Harry began to stir. He quickly covered his head with the sheet and sneaked a look at the object of his obsession. Harry pulled himself into a sitting position and rubbed at his eyes sleepily. Then his gaze went to the figure in the next bed.  
  
Draco narrowed his eyes to slits so that Harry wouldn't notice that he was awake. He felt Harry's eyes boring into his soul as Harry slowly got up from the bed and sat lightly on Draco's bed. He moved the sheet down slightly, exposing Draco's head. He lovingly stroked Draco's fine silver hair and sighed in, what seemed to Draco, sorrow.  
  
"Why is it, that whenever I get the chance to tell you how I feel, something horrible happens? It just goes to show that the whole 'star- crossed lovers' thing never works out. Why can't anything in my life ever be simple? God," Harry trailed off, caressing Draco's cheek, tenderly. It took all of Draco's strength to keep from whimpering. Suddenly, the warm touch moved off of him and Draco sighed in relief. *If he had continued in that manner for a few more seconds, I would have probably given myself away* he thought to himself.  
  
Harry moved back onto his own bed and sighed again. He turned over and his breath evened out, showing that he had fallen asleep. Draco just stared at the beautiful sleeping form for a few more minutes, before settling down himself, the last words he muttered were, "Goodnight, my Gryffindor," and dropped off into the land of the dreams.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry woke the next morning to find Draco staring at him. He smiled slightly at the sight of the Adonis as the sunlight filtered through the window casting a golden sheen on his fair, white-silver hair. The gray eyes turned from the stormy shade that showed deep thought to a bright clear, slightly bluish shade that made Harry aware that Draco noticed his non-comatose state. He quickly averted his eyes as a blush crept up his neck, staining his cheeks. Draco smirked at this new development and then honestly voiced what he had spent the whole morning brooding over.  
  
"I had a dream that you were madly in love or lust with me, but that can't be true," he looked up at Harry, a glint shining in his eyes, "can it?"  
  
Draco smiled further at Harry's obvious discomfort. He squirmed in his bed, slightly twisting in the starched cotton sheets as he fumbled for the words that seemed to elude him.  
  
"Umm. . . well. . . I'm not sure. . .I don't know you well enough to tell," he quickly finished, his blush deepening to a crimson shade. This just made Draco's smirk grow as he got a feral look in his eyes. He slowly made his way to the edge of his bed.  
  
"Well, why don't you come closer and 'get to know me better'? I promise it will be an interesting experience. . ." Draco trailed off, teeth gleaming. Harry "eeped" in surprise that Draco would even want to breathe the same air as him and started to sidle closer when Professor Snape walked in and interrupted them. Harry groaned in protest and moved back on his bed as Snape swept through the room towards Draco's infirmary bed.  
  
"We have some things to discuss, Mister Malfoy. If you would kindly follow me, then we can get this over and done with and you can restore your strength. You're going to need it," Snape finished, his robes billowing as he left, fully expecting Draco to follow right behind him. Draco looked back at Potter and muttered, "I'm not done with you yet," before following the Potion's Master out the door. Harry sighed in relief for he didn't want to end up in a compromising position in the infirmary. *At least not yet . . .* Harry thought, naughtily. He sighed, sexually frustrated, and turns over before falling back into a "peaceful" sleep. 


	4. The Answer

I own nothing but my own twisted ideas. Every person belongs to JK and I bow to her godliness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco stalked after Snape, upset that he had been interrupted. *Stupid, measly, dirty, ugly, greasy, Death Breath Snape! I was so close to making Harry mine! Why did he have to go and screw it up?* he thought angrily, not even bothering to look up as Snape muttered the password to his chambers.  
  
As soon as the door swung closed, Snape whipped himself towards Draco, drawing little surprise from his pupil.  
  
"What in the nine bloody hells are you trying to do?!" he shouted incredulously, not even pausing for Draco to get a word in edgewise. "I saw that look in your eyes as I walked in. I don't like it, not one bit! Tell me now, what are you doing? Why are you trying to push this?"  
  
"Why professor, I think it was bloody obvious that I was trying to get into Potter's pants. I mean, you might not have gotten laid for a while, but I would think that you still know what it is, am I right?" Draco asked with a self sufficient smirk spreading across his face (A/N: yay for alliteration!). Snape's glare turned colder than an ice sculpture at his pupil's rude comments.  
  
"Listen, I'm sorry for the comment about your sex life, but you really do need to get some. And I know I'm in a snappy mood, but you interrupted me right when I was going to pounce! And believe you me that Jorge won't be pleased," Draco exclaimed, motioning to the prominent bulge in his robes. Snape turned a ghastly shade of pale before bursting into a fit of laughter. Draco looked at him with a mean glare while exclaiming, "What? What's so funny?"  
  
"You . . . you . . . you named it Jorge?" he asked before cracking up again. Draco pouted indignantly and crossed his arms over his chest before making his way to the worn chair in the corner by the fireplace and plopped into it. Snape wiped the tears from the corners of his eyes and proceeded over to were Draco was sitting, the pout still attached to his face. He crouched in front of the figure and apologized.  
  
"I'm sorry for laughing, but I figured if you named it you would name it Draconis or something along the bloodline of your name. I shouldn't have laughed."  
  
"I was going to name it something like that until I realized that it would be way too obvious. I'm still mad at you though! You shouldn't have laughed."  
  
"If it makes you feel any better, I named mine Billie. . ." Snape trailed off, a slight tint to his cheeks as Draco stared at him in horror. Snape smirked at the comical expression splayed across Draco's aristocratic features before Draco clapped his hands over his ears and ran out the door muttering, "I need therapy, I need therapy. . ." continually to himself.  
  
"Dear god, if he doesn't get laid, I'll kill Potter myself. . ."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco shuddered as he walked back towards the infirmary, trying to dispel the horrible images from his mind. He entered the infirmary, immediately looking towards Harry's bed, finding it empty. He cursed out loud and stormed out to find the missing boy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Walking towards the Gryffindor Tower, Draco was pulled aside by Professor McGonnagall and told to go straight to the Headmaster's office. Angry at being detoured from his mission, he stomped down the stair cases and angrily gave the password to the Gargoyle who jumped out of his way to avoid being trampled. No matter how badly his anger blinded him, he remembered to knock first before barging his way through the oak door and threw himself into a squashy armchair. He had a double take as he finally noticed the object of his mission was sitting next to him, staring off into space. His attention gave way to Dumbledore's face as he began.  
  
"The reason you both are here is to tell me every detail of the fight. Now, Harry I believe you should begin."  
  
After the long exhaustive explanation, Dumbledore sat in silence, contemplating what he should reveal to the two sitting and waiting expectantly in front of him. Sighing resignedly, he decided to tell them the truth.  
  
"I know why Voldemort died so easily by Draco's hands, but I'm not sure you both are old enough or ready to hear what I have to explain. It's your choice to know and it will only be revealed if you both agree. It's unfair for only one to know," he finished, awaiting their answers. They both nodded their agreement to hear and Dumbledore sighed before starting the story.  
  
"Long ago, the Founders were united as a group to start this school. What was unknown knowledge was the relationship that actually occurred between Godric and Salazar. They were together in a romantic sense, keeping it a secret for the sake of the school and keeping airs of their former loathing behaviors. Only Rowena and Helga were included in the secret and it has been kept since all of their passings. But, as Helga was on her death bed, she foretold a prophecy to be held in later years. She was not sure of when, for her divination skills were not up to par because of her illness. In her prophecy, she saw the same happening to the heirs of the two lovers and how one would overtake a dark lord with the help of the other. And that is what I believe has happened," he finished, settling back until the barrage of questions would hit him.  
  
"But, I didn't do anything to help Draco defeat Voldemort. I was unconscious at that time," Harry probed.  
  
"It was your presence that helped him. Subconsciously, you loved him and his subconscious felt that, giving him the extra strength he needed for the final spell. As you must be aware, that spell works only when some one is feeling strong emotions, or when they are extremely powerful. Draco is powerful, but the extra emotion helped him complete what needed to be done."  
  
"Well, that explains a lot," Draco trailed off, still digesting the situation.  
  
"I see neither of you are perturbed about the idea that you are supposed to end up in a relationship?"  
  
"Not really," Draco started, surprising the headmaster with his explanation of why, "I've known I go both ways for at least two years. It's not much of a surprise to me."  
  
"And I'm pretty sure I'm gay. Even Sirius knows now. We ended up having a talk and he completely understands. As if he wouldn't, he's been dating Remus for years," Harry explained.  
  
"Alright, that's a great step in the right direction. But I must advise against letting your relationship, should it develop, from becoming public knowledge. The Daily Prophet would have a field day and also, to protect you from other students who might not have the same tolerance that I or your godfather have. Now that this is all settled, I want you to go back to the hospital wing and stay there for as long as Madam Pomfrey instructs. Goodnight boys, and be good," he admonished as he shooed them out the door.  
  
They walked hand in hand back towards the hospital wing and took beds beside each other. Too exhausted to stay awake and talk, they both fell into a peaceful slumber.  
  
(A/N: Yay! I actually got some inspiration and finished the 4th chapter. I thank all of those who asked me to continue, even though I thought this was pretty horrible. I hope you liked and please leave reviews!) 


End file.
